1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator which can obtain a high reliability in spite of a simple structure, and an intermissive power transmission device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a power transmission device such as a differential gear or the like which is provided with an actuator, in order to control a power transmission. Japanese Patent Publication (Examined) No. H05-54574 discloses a related art relating to a power transmission device provided with an actuator utilizing an air pressure.
According to the related art mentioned above, the actuator is constituted by a cylinder fixed to a differential carrier, a piston and the like, is activated by being supplied an air pressure from an air pump driven by an engine, moves a clutch ring via the piston and a shift fork, and engages a claw clutch. Further, when stopping the supply of the air pressure, an engagement of the claw clutch is cancelled.